1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a projector including a light modulating apparatus configured to modulate an optical flux emitted from a light source and a projection lens configured to project the modulated optical flux is known. In recent years, a projector capable of a large-screen projection and projecting on a projecting surface arranged in the proximity of the projector (proximity projection) is required. In order to achieve the large-screen or the proximity projection, the projection lens is increased in size and weight, and hence a phenomenon in which the projection lens falls (inclines) forward under its own weight with respect to a member to which the projection lens is mounted occurs. When the projection lens inclines, an image to be projected is subjected to partial lack of focus within the projection surface of the image even when the focus is adjusted, so that a lens mounting apparatus which allows adjustment of an inclination of the projection lens is proposed (for example see JP-A-2010-276895).
The lens mounting apparatus described in JP-A-2010-276895 is provided with a projection lens unit, and a lens mounter for mounting the projection lens unit.
The projection lens unit includes a flange portion that comes into abutment with the lens mounter, and a bayonet engaging claw configured to fit in a notch of the lens mounter.
The lens mounter includes a lens mount body having a notched portion, a leaf spring pressing the bayonet engaging claw, an angle adjusting plate for adjusting a mounting angle of the projection lens unit in the direction of the optical axis, the angle adjusting plate coming into abutment with the flange portion of the projection lens unit, an angle adjusting screw, an angle adjusting plate fixing screw, and a control pin provided between the angle adjusting plate and the bayonet engaging claw so as to be held while being maintained with its posture.
The angle adjusting plate and the lens mount body is fixed by an angle adjusting plate fixing screw, and the control pin is provided so as to come into abutment at one end thereof with the angle adjusting plate and at the other end thereof with an inside of the leaf spring.
The lens mounting apparatus described in JP-A-2010-276895 is configured in such a manner that the angle adjusting plate comes apart from the lens mount body by loosening the angle adjusting plate fixing screw and rotating the angle adjusting screw, and the control pin moves toward the angle adjusting plate while maintaining the state in which the control pin comes into abutment with the angle adjusting plate. Then, the bayonet engaging craw moves in the same manner as the angle adjusting plate until coming into contact with the control pin via the leaf spring. Consequently, the projection lens unit is adjusted in inclination with respect to the optical axis of the apparatus body.
However, the technology described in JP-A-2010-276895 does not disclose whether the apparatus includes one each of the angle adjusting screw and the angle adjusting plate fixing screw, if there are pluralities of the angle adjusting screws and the angle adjusting plate fixing screws are included, how these screws are arranged two-dimensionally, and hence has a risk of giving an excessive load (bending stress) to the angle adjusting plate depending on the method of adjustment. In addition, the technology disclosed in JP-A-2010-276895 is the technology to be applied to the bayonet structure using the leaf spring, and has a problem that this technology cannot be applied to the structure in which the leaf spring is not used.